Not My Fault
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: Has anyone notcied the Patrick Jane ends up at gun point alot? or is that just me? Well i don't really know how to summarize this so i guess i will just say. He ends up at gun point, but why? and what will he do?
1. Not My Fault

I decided after watch the first episode of The Mentalist that I was going to write this story. I just love the way he just asks, "did you kill your daughter". Bit too forward lol. Anyway hope you enjoy.

Not My faultFour days before

"Why is it every time I come in with back up you have a gun pointed at your head?" asked Lisbon as she and Patrick Jane made their way to the car.

"I don't know but it seems every time I do you catch the guy or girl!" replied Jane as he leant against the side of the car "surely you find all my near death experiences helpful?"

Lisbon shook her head in disbelief as she got into the drivers seat of the vehicle. All Jane could do was smile at her reaction. Lisbon pulled the car away from it previous spot and drove off back to the office. Still secretly amused by Jane's comment.

Present day

"There's no need to shoot anybody!" said Jane as he held his hands up. He took small steps towards the Gunman "Ben, killing him is not going to bring your sister back." They had been investigating the murder of a 20-year-old girl. The killer had no covered his tracks very well and Jane had figured out who had done it very quickly. The brother had been very close to his sister and upon finding out who had done it immediately decided to avenge his sister.

"He killed my sister," said Ben as he shook the gun in his first attempt to ready himself for what he was going to do.

"Yes and he will be punished. But you can't take the law into your own hands."

Ben then turned the gun on Jane, his anger burned intensely in his eyes.

"You shut up. I have to do this," said Ben as tears fell from his tired eyes.

"No you don't" replied Jane as he took another step closer to Ben. He knew Lisbon was outside; she had been trying to sort out a vehicle to take away the murderer. Ben had told her he needed to talk to Patrick Jane, believing him, she had told him that Patrick was inside and let him walk in. Jane had been waiting outside the door of the room the murderer had been held in. Ben had pulled out the gun and forced Jane to let him in. Jane knew if shots were fired Lisbon would get in big trouble. So he decided to try his hardest to make sure no shots where fired. The question was; how long was he going to have to keep it up for, before someone came to get the murderer?

Ben was furious now. He bit back the need to scream in anger.

"Will you stop trying to change my mind?" said Ben said once again, he shook the gun at Jane. What happened next he did not expect. The gun fired. The bullet hit Jane in the shoulder. Jane dropped to his knees as he clutched his shoulder. What he had been trying to avoid had happened. A shot had been fired; Lisbon would get in trouble for this.

"Oh my god" said Ben as stared Jane. He knew that it was to late to turn back now. He had to kill the murdered of his sister. He finally plucked up the courage; he knew that Lisbon and her team would be in soon after hearing the gunshot. Once again he turned the gun on his sisters killer, his finger firmly on the trigger. In one moment of bravery to him, he pulled the trigger.

Lisbon kicked down the door, Cho and Rigsby at her side, their guns drawn. It was too late though; the murderer was dead. Ben was glued to the spot, he had done it, he had killed his sister's murderer.

"DROP THE GUN" shouted Lisbon; she had yet to see Jane.

Jane's arm bled freely but knowing Lisbon, as soon as she spotted him he would be off to hospital and made to stay there. He felt dizzy, but that didn't stop him from getting up.

"Ben its over" he said as he got up, nausea threatening to get the better of him.

"Rigsby, Cho, get him out of here" said Lisbon as she holstered her weapon. Her colleagues followed her orders without question. Lisbon made her way to Jane, noticing how he was holding his shoulder she immediately began to worry.

"Are you ok?"

"Its nothing. Just a scratch" he knew he wasn't going to get rid of her that easily. Once again nausea over took him. This time causing him to loose balance only for Lisbon to catch him.

"That's more than a scratch," she said as she helped Jane to his feet.

Much to Jane's distaste, Lisbon insisted on helping him outside. She had called an ambulance. Usually there would be one at the scene but seeing as nobody expected there to be a shooting, there wasn't.

"So how did my ending up at gun point help you this time?" asked Jane as Lisbon gingerly helped him onto a bench."

"Other than end up with a dead body, a innocent man becoming a killer and a colleague ending up being shot, not a lot" Lisbon paused "I am going to be in so much trouble for this"

"You didn't know that he was going to pull a gun out"

"I should have checked him"

Jane didn't argue, He knew Lisbon would never stop blaming herself; She hated it when her colleagues were hurt. It made her feel as if she was unfit to lead them. She knew they didn't blame her; it was part of the job. But it was too much for her to consider. She knew that Jane didn't blame her for what happened. She knew that he would be at the office tomorrow, whether he should be or not. His cocky sense of humour brightening up everyone's morning. She smiled at that. Maybe everything would turn out ok. Only time would tell.

Well there it is, a crap ending to a crap story. Well please review anyway. Thanks for reading.


	2. Stubborn

Firstly I would like to thank Maliang for giving me the ideas for this chapter. Would never have thought about it if you hadn't brought it up. So here is a little chapter that wasn't originally going to be there. Hope you enjoy.

Stubborn

"You should be in the hospital," said Lisbon as she walked up to Jane "How did you get out"

"They said I could go of course" said Jane as he tried to use his dashing smile to fool Lisbon.

"There was an officer at your door, to make sure you didn't leave." said Lisbon as she gave him her sternest look "You hypnotised him didn't you?"

"How could you say such a thing I…"

"Don't pull the innocent act on me Jane, I know you too well!" Lisbon grabbed Jane's good arm "I'm taking you back"

"Oh come on," said Jane, his attitude changed to grounded child.

"No, you are going back" and with that Lisbon led him to her car.

Flashback!!

"Can I go home now?" said Patrick as tried to wriggle out of the doctor's grasp.

"You need to stay here," the doctor replied "you lost a lot of blood"

"I am going to put an officer next to the door, we don't want him escaping again"

"Last time I didn't escape"

Lisbon rolled her eyes "I will come see you tomorrow"

"Bring sandwiches" said Jane as he watched Lisbon walk out the door"

End of Flashback!!

***

Three days later

"Feels good to get out of that place"

"You should be at home, resting" said Lisbon as she gave Jane a stern look "You got shot for heavens sake. Home is the best place for you right now."

"Nothing to do there" said Jane

"Jane I…"

"Hey you never brought those sandwiches" said Jane as pull sat down on the sofa

Lisbon rolled her eyes and walked to the office, she didn't have the energy for Jane right now.

"Patrick" said Van Pelt as she walked up to him "your back"

"Yes I am,"

"Should you be at home?"

"Yes but you know I never listen" he winked at Van Pelt; she smiled and then made her way to her desk.

Finally he was left alone to nap on his sofa.

"We have another case" said Lisbon as she dumped the file on he table.

"Finally, something to do"

"Uh no" said Lisbon as she held her hand up "you sit this one out"

"Why?" said Jane, his deep blue eyes pierced into Lisbon but she did not give in.

"If you haven't noticed, you got shot" replied Lisbon "with a gun"

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot." he said, "Anyway"

"Back" Lisbon pointed at the sofa. Jane gave out a huff and then walked back to his sofa. Lisbon smiled at Jane's childish attitude and then once again began to focus on the task at hand.

Well it was quite short. But I hope you like it anyway. I may end up adding a third chapter in the end. But I am still working on that. Please review, thanks.


	3. I Need Your Help

Well here is the third and final chapter; just teasing I decided that I am going to continue with this story line. See how many more chapter I can come up with. Enjoy!!!!!

I need your help

The team had been working on the same case for a week now. Jane had come in everyday, despite Lisbon's constant demands for him to go home. But today off all days he didn't come in. Lisbon sat watching the clock in her office. She sat with a satisfied look on her face, though secretly she wanted Jane to come.

Their case seemed never ending. They were investigating the murder of a young girl. Their favourite suspect was the ex-boyfriend but he had an alibi, not a strong one but an alibi none the less.

Lisbon stared at her cell phone. She knew that she needed Jane's help; she just didn't want to admit it. She picked up her phone; she knew it she had to call him.

"Jane, I need you to come in"

"You said to stay at home," replied Jane`

"I know I did but really need you." Lisbon paused, she was going to regret this "please come in"

"Well since you asked so nicely," Jane paused "I will be there as soon as I can" with that he hung up.

Lisbon knew he couldn't drive. He had been getting a taxi to work everyday. So she knew that he would have to call for one first. Little did Lisbon know that she would pay dearly for inviting him to work that day!

It took Jane half an hour to get to work; his arm was still in its sling. He hated the thing but every time he tried to go without it, his arm would scream at him in pain.

"Ah Jane, you're here" said Lisbon as she got up to greet him.

"Yes, at your request of course." Replied Jane as he sat down on the sofa. He was clearly exhausted and Lisbon guessed that he was not getting any sleep, not that there was anything knew there.

"Yes," said Lisbon as she sat down on a near by chair. She had not been home much this week. The case was taking up so much of her life, never coming to an end.

"You look tired" said Jane as he took in her pallid features "you should go home, get some rest."

"I haven't got time to go home" she replied as she rubbed her tired eyes "have you slept?"

"I find it uncomfortable" replied Jane as he lightly patted his arm. Lisbon nodded in reply as she got to get the case file.

A tall young man walked into the office, he looked slightly anxious. Jane looked at him for a long while. The man was talking to Van Pelt; as soon as Van pelt pointed to Jane he knew that there was a possibility that there could be trouble. The man made his way to Jane; his anxious features became relaxed.

"Patrick Jane?" said the young man as he held out his hand.

"Yes" replied Jane as he got and shook the mans hand. The man did not let go, he pulled Jane closer to him.

"You look scared Jane"

"I don't want any trouble"

"There won't be if you do what I say!" replied the man as he put a gun to Jane's torso "take me to your boss"

"Is that what you are here for? To kill agent Lisbon?"

"No I am here to kill you, I just want her to watch" replied the man, his tone bitter.

Well its end with a cliffie, what will happen. Wait and see. Please review


	4. One Shot

Well another chapter is here. Wanted to get this one up pretty soon because exams are coming up. Enjoy.

One Shot

"Come in," said Lisbon as she heard a knock at her door "Jane?" Lisbon stared in horror at the gun that was pointed to Jane's back. She began to rise from he chair, her hand placed on the handle of her draw.

"Do anything and I will shoot him!" shouted the man as he pushed the gun further causing Jane to arch his back. Lisbon looked at Jane. She noted the sheer terror in his eyes.

"Please, what do you want?" said Lisbon; her pleading brought a smile to the man's face.

"I want you to watch him to die!" the man paused "he got my partner killed. Stupid kid killed him. Its your fault he was killed."

"I tried to…"

"Shut up" the man said as he hit Jane over the head with the gun. Lisbon moved to help Jane, only to get the gun pointed at her.

"Leave him," demanded the man, his tone furious.

Jane lay motionless on the floor; Lisbon stared at him in horror.

_Please wake up Jane _she thought to herself as she stared at Jane. When a pained groan escaped from Jane's lips, Lisbon sighed in relief. The man grabbed Jane by his wounded arm, Jane screamed in agony. The man pulled him to his feet, his laughed when Jane nearly fell to the ground again.

"How does it feel to be weak and defenceless Mr Jane?"

Jane did not reply. He looked to Lisbon, his eyes searching for guidance from her. But she could offer him none. Already Lisbon knew that her colleagues where gone, most went out for lunch, it helped them to take there mind off the case for a while. That meant that shouting was out of the question.

The man pointed his gun at Jane again but he looked at Lisbon.

"You know, I know my friend murdered someone. Nut why didn't you stop that kid from shooting him."

"I did try" replied Jane weakly "I got shot in the process"

"You lie, you didn't care that he got killed" the man said in a fit of anger "I know your past Patrick Jane"

"Look lets just talk about this." Said Lisbon as she took one small step toward the man "no one need to die today. I am sorry that we could not save your friend. No one deserves murder."

The man immediately turned the gun back to Lisbon

"Don't move" shouted the man. Lisbon silently obeyed and ceased her small steps.

"He is going to pay for his mistake."

"All this killing. When is it going to end?" asked Jane imperceptibly

"Once I kill you. It ends here. Now!" replied the man.

He pointed the gun at Jane once more. He felt no fear or anxiety. He was completely calm. His posture was composed and his eyes were filled with the terrible hate he bore. With one small movement of his finger, he pulled the trigger. Sending a bullet fleeting towards it's target.

Another short chapter. I had one person ask me to kill Jane. Well do I have the guts to do it. We shall have to wait and see. Didn't expect to get two chapters up in one day but I have loads of revision to do. I wrote this one in my spare time today. That's why it is so short. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	5. Blood, Blood Everywhere

Didn't know if I would get this chapter finished or not, I have been having to write short chapters because I am nearing study leave in year eleven so I have a lot on my plate. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Blood, Blood Everywhere

The bullet hit Jane with more force than the one before. All the oxygen with knocked out of him. He was forced back against the wall of the office. Lisbon stood in horror at the sight unfolding in front of her. Patrick Jane was being murdered, right in front of her eyes.

Patrick fell to his knees, his head drooping. A pained gasp of air escaped his lips and he nearly choked on the blood that began to slip between his lips.

"I have done what I came here to do." The man paused "You will let me go now." He said as he shot a nervous glance at Lisbon. She didn't respond, she didn't even show any signs of hearing him.

She felt like she was in a void, her and Jane were the only two in it. She couldn't call for help because her heavy limbs didn't allow her to move. The man first smiled at her horror and then smiled even more at Jane's suffering. He swiftly left the office leaving Jane and Lisbon alone. When Lisbon had noticed he had gone it confused her. Surely if he wanted to kill Jane he would want to watch him die. But then I occurred to her that people may have heard the gunshots and he was trying to make a get away. Jane fell to the ground completely; raspy, laboured breaths were all he could achieve.

The worlds came back to Lisbon like a bomb being dropped. An explosion of emotions was thrown at her. She ran to Jane's side but when she got there she didn't know what to do. She began to unbutton his shirt; blood began to coat her hands. She saw the bullet wound that now began to slowly grasp Jane's life. She took off her black jumper; folding it she then placed it on the wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding.

"Jane, Jane stay with me," she said as she fumbled around for her cell phone. Van Pelt walked into the office.

"Oh my god, Jane" she looked at the bleeding Jane on the floor, her eyes filled with terror

"Van Pelt call 911"

"You haven't called them yet?"

"I can't find my cell phone!" replied Lisbon as she applied more pressure to the wound. Van Pelt ran out of the room to the phone. There was no time to lose.

Next to come in was Rigsby, he knelt next to Jane and saw that the blood had now almost completely soaked through Lisbon's jumper. He took off his coat and handed it to her. She thanked him with a nod of the head and then replaced her jumper with the jacket.

"I need you to check security footage, we need a positive id on this Guy" said Lisbon as she let her eyes drift from Jane to Rigsby. Rigsby had not quite registered what was going on, his gaze was fixed upon the unconscious Patrick Jane that lay before him.

"Rigsby!" repeated Lisbon

"Oh, yeah, I will get right on that."

Lisbon nodded. Really she wanted to be alone with Jane. She found it frustrating that people kept coming in and staring. _Staring at him isn't going to help him _she thought to her self. A soft moan escaped Jane's lips, followed by a scream of agony. Lisbon flinched at the sound. Removing one hand from the jacket she began to stroke his curls in an attempt to calm him.

"Lisbon" said Jane as he began to slowly open his eyes.

"I'm here"

"I hurts," said Jane, a tear escaped from his half open eyes.

"I know," replied Lisbon as she allowed a tear to fall "the ambulance will be here soon."

"How soon?" he asked as his breathing slowly became more laboured

"Really soon," she replied as continued to caress his hair.

"I am so tired,"

"No, no your not" Lisbon began to shake, fear gripped her "stay awake"

"I can't" he replied as his eyes closed again.

Lisbon shook Jane lightly. She needed him to wake up. She needed to see his light blue eyes and hear his voice. She continued to shake him.

"Jane, Jane wake up" she pleaded "please wake up"

Jane's breathing became slower and slower, the blood continued to flow freely from his wound creating a puddle on the floor. Soon Jane stopped breathing all together. Lisbon froze. Her arms felt like they were as heavy as lead. Walls crashed in about her.

"Jane?" she said as her voice became higher in tone "Jane?" she repeated.

Van Pelt entered the room again; her complexion was pale.

"He's not breathing," she said as she once again stared at Jane "why isn't he breathing?" Van Pelt's voice was shaky.

Finally Lisbon was able to move her arm. She moved her hand from Jane's head to his neck. She searched for a pulse but with no success.

"He's dead" was Lisbon's answer as she picked up Jane and cradled him in her arms. Her feelings for him burst from her body. She could no longer control her emotions. She cried out loud. She did not care if people heard her. She did not care if people would laugh at her for her reaction.

"I loved him," she said as she sobbed, "I never got to tell him that I loved him"

Van Pelt then broke down into tears; she moved her hands to her face and sobbed. She could not bear to see Lisbon like this; she couldn't bear to see a colleague dead, but most of all she could not bear the thought that she had just lost a friend. They all had. Patrick Jane was dead. But one thing gave her peace of mind, the thought that he was now with his wife and child in the Kingdom of God.

I am sooo mean. I can't believe I killed him. Please don't hate me. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
